


Night Falls

by rosebudbois



Series: Carry On Countdown 2018 [3]
Category: Carry On Series - Rainbow Rowell
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Post-Watford (Simon Snow), Travel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-28
Updated: 2018-11-28
Packaged: 2019-09-01 14:26:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 548
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16766917
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rosebudbois/pseuds/rosebudbois
Summary: Simon is afraid of flyingday 3 of the carry on countdown 2018 - abroad





	Night Falls

**Author's Note:**

> thanks [mintaero](https://mintaero.tumblr.com) for betaing <3

**SIMON**

I’ve never really put that much thought into the ocean. Sure, I know it’s massive, but seeing it from up here is much different than viewing it from the coast. You can only capture its true vastness when looking down at it from 10,600 meters in the sky.

At least, that’s what Google told me when I looked up how high commercial planes fly.

To say I’m nervous is an understatement. It’s my first time flying, and I’ll be stuck on the plane for 12 hours. And to make matters even worse, only half of the flight will be over land.

I’m not alone, though. Baz is sitting in the seat next to me, seeming way too calm for the situation at hand. But he’s been on several flights before; he’s used to it now.

I lean over Baz to peer out the window for the tenth time in the last two minutes.

“Would you like to switch seats?” Baz huffs, annoyed that I keep blocking the view of his book. It’s not genuine annoyance, though. He knows I’m only trying to keep myself sane. Crowley knows what half a day in a metal tube will do to the both of us.

“Nope. I am completely fine in the aisle. Just looking.” It’s now that I once again thank Baz for paying to upgrade us both to business class. That means only two seats are in our row, which also means I don’t have to sit in the middle.

Being squished between two people for so long—even if one of them is my boyfriend—would scare me off from ever flying again. Not that it’d be completely terrible to be stuck in California with Agatha. I’d probably move to Canada instead if I did; they could use a magical vampire and his winged boyfriend.

Speaking of Agatha, she called me up a few weeks back, inviting me and Baz to come and stay with her in Anaheim for two weeks.

“Penny and Micah will be here too. The old gang back together again!” She had said excitedly—I think living in California for a year made her forget how much she hated being involved in all our Watford shenanigans. “Besides, you’ll just love the summers here. They’re better than any I’d ever had in England.”

We’ve been in the air for a few hours now, and the sun is finally starting to set. Baz is dozing off with his book still open in his lap. I pick it up, careful not to wake him, and bookmark his page before sliding it in the seat pocket.

There’s just enough room for me to pull my legs up, although it’s slightly cramped. I fold away the armrest between our seats, then lean on Baz’s shoulder. He stirs a bit at that, but only hums sleepily and settles farther down in his seat.

Now that I’m comfortable and the anxiety of flying has eased, I can finally allow myself to sleep. I snuggle closer into Baz’s side. He responds with a murmur of “Goodnight, love” and moves to press his lips to the top of my head.

I fall asleep to the steady thrum of the engine and Baz’s deep breaths. Maybe flying isn’t so bad after all.


End file.
